


Ко всем чертям

by B_E_S



Category: The Painted Veil (2006)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_E_S/pseuds/B_E_S
Summary: Уолтера никогда не волновало, что о нём думают посторонние люди. Его интересовало мнение близких, которых было не так много, и своё собственное.
Relationships: Kitty Fane/Walter Fane
Kudos: 1





	Ко всем чертям

Уолтера никогда не волновало, что о нём думают посторонние люди. Его интересовало мнение близких, которых было не так много, и своё собственное. В том и беда, что сам себя он считал посредственным, почти никчёмным. Это стало одной из дополнительных причин, по которым он настолько болезненно отреагировал на измену Китти: любимая женщина не просто предала его, а лишний раз доказала, что ничего особого он собой не представляет.

Здесь, в Мэй-Тан-Фу, всё изменилось. Здесь он спасал жизни. В Мэй-Тан-Фу Уолтер Фэйн понял, чего стоит на самом деле, и стоимость оказалась немалой. И ему смешно было, что он когда-то переживал, сравнивая себя с Чарли. Дело не в гордости, дело в объективной оценке. Пускай Таунсенда сколько угодно превозносят в обществе, а о Уолтере и не вспоминают, это неважно. Важно, что у самого Уолтера есть основания по-настоящему уважать себя, а значит, Таунсенд может катиться ко всем чертям.

По-новому Уолтер посмотрел и на свою жену. Китти поразила его. Два года брака он не подозревал, что она способна быть такой сильной, храброй, заботливой. Наверное, она сама не подозревала.

Нынче они оба были совсем другими людьми, поэтому их прошлое опять-таки могло катиться ко всем чертям. Поэтому всё, что произошло в Шанхае, больше не имело значения. Поэтому сейчас они занимались любовью так страстно и жадно.

Каждое прикосновение пронимало до мурашек и будто оставляло после себя тающее послевкусие. Они хотели друг друга до умопомрачения. И всё же был момент, когда они практически остановились. Китти снова провела ладонью по щеке Уолтера, глядя на него широко раскрытыми глазами. Он застыл, словно не решаясь прикоснуться к ней, но затем дотронулся до её плеча.

\- Что?.. – тихо спросила она, приподняв голову с подушки.

Он растерянно улыбнулся.

\- Я даже не мечтал, что ты когда-нибудь так на меня посмотришь.

Она тоже улыбнулась, мягко, рассеянно, обнажив всю свою уязвимость.

\- А я даже не мечтала, что ты когда-нибудь снова меня полюбишь.

\- Я никогда не переставал любить тебя, Китти, - хрипло признался он. - Это-то и было самым трудным.

Лишь в это мгновение она до конца осознала, как он мучился два месяца.

\- Родной… Любимый… - Китти потянулась к нему, прижалась изо всех сил и снова полностью легла, увлекая его за собой, отдавая и принимая поцелуй за поцелуем.

Ей хотелось защитить его от всего мира и от себя самой, чтобы больше никто, никогда не причинил ему боли. Если б сейчас Китти заставили выбирать между своей жизнью и жизнью Уолтера, она согласилась бы умереть за него, не раздумывая.

\- Я люблю тебя, правда люблю, - шептала она сбивчиво, когда лирическое отступление уже закончилось. - Мне не нужен никто другой… Уолтер…

\- Китти…

Теперь они принадлежали не самим себе, а друг другу. Всё остальное было неважно.

_Конец_

_(22 – 23 февраля 2021 г.)_


End file.
